the_war_gamesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konstytucja Hiszpanii
Konstytucja Hiszpanii Jest najważniejszym dokumentem prawnym w królestwie. Ustala normy działania państwa i instytucji państwowych. Uchwalona przez konserwatywną-Liberalną partie Ludową i przed przedstawicieli wspólnot administracyjnych. Treść konstytucji Preambuła W imię Boga Wszechmogącego! Hiszpański naród i Wspólnoty autonomiczne Hiszpanii, w poczuciu odpowiedzialności wobec Dzieła Stworzenia, w dążeniu do odnowienia Królestwa, przez wzmocnienie wolności , niezawisłości i pokoju, w duchu solidarności i otwartości wobec świata, zdecydowani żyć w jedności, we wzajemnej życzliwości i poszanowaniu ich różnorodności, świadomi wspólnych osiągnięć i odpowiedzialności wobec przyszłych pokoleń, pewni, że wolny jest tylko ten, kto korzysta ze swej wolności i że siłę narodu mierzy się dobrem słabych, ustanawiają niniejszą Konstytucję. Artykuł I §1. Wszelka niniejszym przyznana władza ustawodawcza przysługuje Kortezy Generalne , który składa się z Senatu i z Kongresu Deputowanych. §2. W skład Kongresu Deputowanych wchodzą członkowie wybierani co dwa lata przez ludność poszczególnych prowincji ; w każdym prowincji wyborcy powinni odpowiadać wymogom, określonym dla wyborców tej izby ciała ustawodawczego wspólnoty autonomicznej , która składa się z większej liczby członków. Mandaty i bezpośrednie podatki przypadające na poszczególne wspólnoty autonomiczne , które przystąpiły do Królestwa Hiszpanii , ustala się odpowiednio do liczby mieszkańców; oblicza się ją dodając do ogólnej liczby osób wolnych, łącznie z osobami zobowiązanymi do służby przez czas określony w latach. Najbliższe obliczenie nastąpi w ciągu trzech lat od pierwszego zebrania się Kongresu Deputowanych Królestwa Hiszpanii, a następne spisy ludności dokonywać się będą co dziesięć lat w sposób określony ustawą. Na każde trzydzieści tysięcy nie może przypadać więcej niż jeden przedstawiciel, ale każda wspólnota autonomiczna musi mieć przynajmniej jednego przedstawiciela; W razie wygaśnięcia mandatu z jakiegoś wspólnoty autonomicznej władza wykonawcza tej wspólnoty zarządza wybory w celu obsadzenia opróżnionego mandatu. Kongresu Deputowanych wybiera ze swego grona przewodniczącego i inne organy oraz ma wyłączne prawo stawiania przed Senatem wyższych funkcjonariuszy w stan oskarżenia. §3. Senat Królestwa Hiszpanii składa się z senatorów wybieranych po dwu z każdej wspólnoty autonomicznej przez jego ciało ustawodawcze na lat sześć; każdy senator rozporządza jednym głosem. Niezwłocznie po zebraniu się w wyniku pierwszych wyborów senatorowie zostaną podzieleni, w miarę możliwości równomiernie, na trzy grupy. Mandaty senatorów pierwszej grupy wygasają z upływem dwu lat, drugiej grupy - z upływem czterech lat, a trzecie grupy - z upływem sześciu lat, tak aby co dwa lata można było wybierać jedną trzecią część Senatu. Jeżeli wskutek zrzeczenia się lub z innej przyczyny mandat wygaśnie w okresie, gdy ciało ustawodawcze zainteresowanej wspólnoty autonomicznej nie obraduje, władza wykonawcza tej wspólnoty może tymczasowo wyznaczać senatora na okres do zebrania się ciała ustawodawczego, które powinno wówczas obsadzić opróżniony mandat. Nie można zostać senatorem nie mając ukończonych trzydziestu lat, nie posiadając obywatelstwa Królestwa Hiszpanii od lat dziesięciu i nie będąc w czasie wyborów mieszkańcem tej wspólnoty autonomicznej , w którym się kandyduje. Sekretarz stanu Królestwa Hiszpanii jest przewodniczącym Senatu; nie bierze jednak udziału w głosowaniu, chyba że zachodzi równość głosów. Senat wybiera inne swoje organy, a gdy Sekretarz stanu jest nieobecny lub pełni obowiązki regenta Królestwa Hiszpanii – króla ad interim. Senat jest wyłącznie uprawniony do sądzenia w sprawach, w których nastąpiło postawienie w stan oskarżenia przez Kongresu Deputowanych . Gdy Senat działa w tym charakterze, senatorowie składają przysięgę lud ślubowanie. W razie oskarżenia Króla Hiszpanii, przewodnictwo obejmuje prezes Sądu Najwyższego. Orzeczenie skazujące wymaga większości dwu trzecich obecnych członków. Wyrokiem zapadającym w tym trybie nie można orzec kary surowszej niż wydalenie z urzędu oraz utratę zdolności do przyjęcia i pełnienia w służbie Królestwa Hiszpanii jakiejkolwiek zaszczytnej funkcji honorowej lub odpłatnej. Skazanie nie wyłącza zastosowania następnie przepisów o oskarżeniu i rozprawie oraz osądzeniu i ukaraniu stosownie do ogólnych przepisów prawa. §4. Czas, miejsce i sposób przeprowadzania wyborów do Senatu i Kongresu Deputowanych określa w każdym prowincji jego ciało ustawodawcze. Zawsze jednak Kortezy Generalne mogą w drodze ustawy wydać lub zmienić przepisy w tym przedmiocie, z wyjątkiem przepisów określających miejsce wyborów do Senatu. Kortezy Generalne zbierają się co najmniej raz w ciągu roku, mianowicie w pierwszy poniedziałek grudnia, chyba że w drodze ustawy określi inny dzień. §5. Każda izba bada ważność wyborów, wyniki głosowania i kwalifikacje swoich członków. Quorum wymagane dla ważności uchwał każdej izby wynosi ponad połowę jej członków. Jednak również mniejszy skład może odroczyć obrady z dnia na dzień i zostać upoważniony do wymuszenia stawiennictwa nieobecnych członków w trybie i pod groźbą sankcji, określonych przez daną izbę. Każda izba może uchwalić swój regulamin, pociągać do odpowiedzialności swoich członków za niewłaściwe zachowanie się oraz większością dwu trzecich wykluczyć członka z posiedzenia. Każda izba prowadzi swój dziennik obrad i ogłasza go co pewien czas, z pominięciem części, które według uznania izby powinny być zachowane w tajemnicy; w każdej z izb na żądanie jednej piątej obecnych członków wymienia się w dzienniku głosy za i przeciw oddane w poszczególnych sprawach. Podczas sesji Kortezy Generalnej żadna izba nie może bez zgody drugiej odroczyć obrad na dłużej niż trzy dni, ani też przenieść ich z miejsca, w którym obie izby mają obradować. §6. Senatorom i członkom Kongresu Deputowanych przysługują za pełnione funkcje diety, określone ustawą i wypłacane ze Skarbu Państwa Królestwa Hiszpanii. W okresie, gdy biorą oni udział w sesji swojej izby, oraz w czasie, gdy udają się na sesję lub z niej powracają, nie mogą być aresztowani, chyba że dopuścili się zdrady lub innego ciężkiego przestępstwa albo zakłócenia spokoju publicznego; za swoje przemówienia lub wypowiedzi w którejkolwiek z izb mogą być pociągnięci do odpowiedzialności tylko na ich terenie. Żaden senator ani członek Kongresu Deputowanych nie może w okresie, na który go wybrano, zostać powołany na jakiekolwiek stanowisko w służbie cywilnej Królestwa Hiszpanii, które w tym okresie zostało stworzone lub stało się wyżej wynagradzane. Ktokolwiek sprawuje urząd w służbie Królestwu Hiszpanii, nie może zostać członkiem którejkolwiek z izb, dopóki na tym urzędzie pozostaje. §7. W zakresie wszelkich projektów ustaw, dotyczących pobierania dochodów państwowych, inicjatywa przysługuje Kongresowi Deputowanych. Senat może jednak do tych projektów, podobnie jak do wszystkich innych, proponować i wnosić poprawki. Zanim jakikolwiek projekt, uchwalony przez Kongres Deputowanych i Senat, stanie się ustawą, powinien być przedłożony Królowi Hiszpanii . Zatwierdzając projekt Król podpisuje go, w przeciwnym zaś razie zwraca go wraz ze swoimi zastrzeżeniami tej izbie, z której inicjatywy projekt uchwalono. Izba ta zamieszcza w swoim dzienniku zastrzeżenia w pełnym brzmieniu, po czym wznawia obrady nad projektem. Jeżeli w wyniku ponownych obrad izba większością dwu trzecich wypowie się za projektem, wówczas przesyła go z zastrzeżeniem drugiej izbie, która również poddaje go ponownemu rozpatrzeniu, i jeżeli go przyjmie większością dwu trzecich, projekt staje się ustawą. We wszystkich wypadkach tego rodzaju głosowanie w każdej izbie polega na oświadczeniu tak lub nie, a nazwiska wszystkich głosujących za lub przeciwko projektowi należy wymienić w dzienniku danej izby. Każdy projekt ustawy, który w ciągu dziesięciu dni (nie licząc niedziel) od przedłożenia go Królowi nie został przezeń zwrócony, staje się ustawą, tak jakby został podpisany; nie staje się jednak ustawą, jeżeli same Kortezy Generalne zwrot uniemożliwiły, odraczając swoje obrady. Wszelkie zarządzenia, rezolucje i uchwały, wymagające zgodnego stanowiska Senatu i Kongresu Deputowanych (poza sprawą odroczenia obrad), wymagają przedłożenia Królowi Hiszpanii i uzyskują moc prawną dopiero gdy zostaną przez niego zatwierdzone. W braku zatwierdzenia wymagają one potwierdzenia większością dwu trzecich członków Senatu i Kongresu Deputowanych , zgodnie z zasadami postępowania i ograniczeniami dotyczącymi projektów ustaw. §8. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo: - wprowadzać i pobierać podatki, cła, daniny i opłaty w celu spłacenia długów oraz zapewnienia wspólnej obrony i ogólnego dobrobytu Królestwu Hiszpanii, przy czym wszystkie cła, daniny i opłaty powinny być jednakowe na całym obszarze Królestwa Hiszpanii : - zaciągać pożyczki na rachunek Królestwa Hiszpanii ; - ustalać dla całego obszaru Królestwa Hiszpanii jednolite zasady nabywania obywatelstwa oraz jednolite prawo upadłościowe; - bić monety, określać ich wartość oraz wartość walut zagranicznych, ustalać jednostki miar i wag; - wprowadzać kary za podrabianie państwowych papierów wartościowych oraz monet, będących w obiegu w Królestwie Hiszpanii ; - ustanawiać urzędy i drogi pocztowe; - popierać rozwój nauki i użytecznych umiejętności przez zapewnienie na określony czas autorom i wynalazcom wyłącznych praw do ich dzieł czy wynalazków; - tworzyć sądy niższe w stosunku do Sądu Najwyższego; - określać odpowiedzialność i karać za piractwo i ciężkie przestępstwa popełnione na pełnym morzu oraz za naruszenie prawa narodów; - wypowiadać wojnę, wystawiać listy kaperskie i wydawać przepisy dotyczące prawa do łupu na lądzie i wodach; - wystawiać i utrzymywać armię, przy czym kredyty na ten cel mogą być przyznawane najwyżej na dwa lata; - tworzyć i utrzymywać marynarkę wojenną; - wydawać przepisy o kierowaniu lądowymi i morskimi siłami zbrojnymi oraz służbie wojskowej; - stosować środki dla powoływania milicji celem zapewnienia wykonania ustaw Królestwa , tłumienia powstań i odpierania najazdów; - stosować środki dla zorganizowania uzbrojenia i przeszkolenia milicji oraz dla kierowania tymi oddziałami milicyjnymi, które mogą być użyte w służbie Królestwa Hiszpanii , przy czym we właściwości poszczególnych stanów pozostaje mianowanie oficerów milicji oraz nadzór nad przeprowadzaniem szkolenia milicji na zasadach ustalonych przez Kortezy Generalne; - sprawować na zasadach wyłączności i bez żadnych ograniczeń władzę ustawodawczą w okręgu (nie przekraczającym dziesięciu mil kwadratowych), który może z mocy przekazania go przez poszczególne wspólnoty autonomiczne i przyjęcia przez Kortezy Generalne stać się siedzibą naczelnych władz Królestwa Hiszpanii, jak również sprawować podobną władzę nad wszystkimi terenami, nabytymi za zgodą ciała ustawodawczego zainteresowanej wspólnoty autonomicznej, celem wzniesienia tam fortów, magazynów, arsenałów, doków, lub innych potrzebnych budowli, jak również - wydawać wszelkie ustawy, które okażą się potrzebne i właściwe dla wykonywania uprawnień wymienionych powyżej oraz wszystkich innych, które niniejsza konstytucja przyznała naczelnym władzom Królestwa Hiszpanii albo poszczególnym ich rodzajom lub funkcjonariuszom. §9. Nie można wydawać ustaw proskrypcyjnych ani też ustaw działających w wstecz. Pogłówne i inne podatki bezpośrednie można wprowadzać tylko proporcjonalnie do wyników szacunku lub spisu ludności, którego przeprowadzanie wyżej nakazano. Nie będzie się pobierać podatków lub ceł od wywozu przedmiotów z któregokolwiek stanu. Przepisy handlowe i podatkowe nie będą uprzywilejowywać portów jednego z wspólnot administracyjnych w porównaniu z innymi wspólnotami; nie można też statków płynących z jednej wspólnot lub do tej wspólnoty zmuszać do zawijania, wyładunku i płacenia ceł w innej wspólnocie. Wszelkie wypłaty za Skarbu Państwa dopuszczalne są tylko wówczas, gdy ustawa przewiduje na ten cel kredyty; formalne sprawozdania rachunkowe z wpływów i wydatkowania wszelkich środków publicznych powinny być okresowo podawane do wiadomości publicznej. §10. Żadna wspólnota administracyjna nie może - zawrzeć traktatu lub sojuszu ani zawiązać konfederacji; - wystawiać listów kaperskich; - bić monety; - wypuszczać banknotów; - uznawać za ustawowe środki płatnicze jakichkolwiek środków poza złotą lub srebrną monetą; - wydawać ustaw proskrypcyjnych ani ustaw działających wstecz lub naruszających zobowiązania umowne ani też nadawać jakichkolwiek tytułów szlacheckich. Żadna wspólnota nie może bez zgody Kortezy Generalnej obciążać importu lub eksportu jakimikolwiek świadczeniami lub cłami, chyba że jest to bezwzględnie konieczne dla wykonywania ustaw stanu o inspekcji; wówczas jednak czysty dochód z wszelkich ceł i świadczeń, nałożonych przez stan na import lub eksport, wpływa na rzecz Skarbu Państwa Królestwa Hiszpanii , a względem wszelkich ustaw w tym przedmiocie służy Kortezie Generalnej prawo rewizji i kontroli. Żadna wspólnota nie może bez zgody Kortezy Generalnej wprowadzać ceł od tonażu, utrzymywać w czasie pokoju wojska lub okrętów wojennych, zawierać porozumień lub układów z innym stanem albo z państwem obcym ani też przystępować do wojny, chyba że zostanie faktycznie napadnięty albo znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie tak bezpośrednim, że jakakolwiek zwłoka jest niemożliwa. Artykuł II §1. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje Król Królestwa Hiszpanii. Urząd swój pełni dożywotnio. Władze po abdykacji lub śmierci Króla przejmuje najstarsze dziecko władcy lub wyznaczony przez niego następca. W razie usunięcia Króla z urzędu, jego śmierci, zrzeczenia się lub niezdolności do sprawowania władzy i zadań tego urzędu przechodzą one na Sekretarz stanu. Kortezy Generalne mogą w drodze ustawy określić, jakie następstwa pociąga za sobą usunięcie, śmierć, ustąpienie lub niezdolność i Króla, i Sekretarza stanu, oraz ustalić, który funkcjonariusz ma wówczas pełnić obowiązki regenta; funkcjonariusz ten pełni je, dopóki niezdolność ta nie ustanie lub nie nastąpi koronacja nowego Monarchy. Przed przystąpieniem do pełnienia swojego urzędu Król składa następującą przysięgę lub ślubowanie: "Przysięgam (lub ślubuję) uroczyście urząd Króla Królestwa Hiszpanii wiernie sprawować oraz konstytucji Królestwa Hiszpanii dochować, strzec i bronić ze wszystkich swych sił". §2. Król jest głównodowodzącym armii i floty Królestwa Hiszpanii, jak również milicji poszczególnych Wspólnot autonomicznych , gdy zostaje powołana do służby czynnej Królestwa Hiszpanii. Może żądać od każdego kierownika resortu pisemnej opinii w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, związanej z zadaniami jego urzędu. Stosuje prawo łaski w sprawach o przestępstwa przeciwko Królestwu Hiszpanii, z wyłączeniem spraw wszczętych wskutek postawienia w stan oskarżenia przez Kongresu Deputowanych . Za radą i zgodą Senatu, udzieloną większością dwu trzecich obecnych senatorów, może zawierać traktaty. Wyznacza, a za radą i zgodą Senatu mianuje ambasadorów, innych pełnomocnych przedstawicieli i konsulów, sędziów Sądu Najwyższego oraz wszystkich innych funkcjonariuszy Królestwa Hiszpanii na urzędy utworzone ustawą, chyba że konstytucja przewiduje inny tryb obsadzania ich. Kortezy Generalne mogą jednak według swego uznania powierzyć w drodze ustawy prawo mianowania niższych funkcjonariuszy samemu Królowi , sądom albo kierownikom resortów. Król ma prawo obsadzać wszystkie stanowiska, opróżnione w okresie między sesjami Senatu, powierzając je na czas do zakończenia najbliższej sesji. §3. Król powinien od czasu do czasu kierować do Kortezy Generalnej orędzie o stanie Państwa, przedstawiając do rozważenia środki, które uważa za potrzebne i właściwe. W razie nadzwyczajnych okoliczności może zwołać obie izby lub jedną z nich, a w przypadku, gdy izby nie mogą uzgodnić czasu odroczenia obrad, może sam je odroczyć na czas, jakim uzna za stosowny. Król przyjmuje ambasadorów i innych pełnomocnych przedstawicieli. Zapewnia ścisłe wykonanie ustaw. Do niego należy wystawianie aktów nominacyjnych wszystkim funkcjonariuszom Królestwa Hiszpanii §4. Król, Sekretarz stanu i każdy funkcjonariusz cywilny Królestwa Hiszpanii zostaje usunięty z urzędu w razie postawienia przez Kongresu Deputowanych w stan oskarżenia i skazania za zdradę, przekupstwo lub inne ciężkie przestępstwa albo przewinienia. Artykuł III §1. Władzę sądową Królestwa Hiszpanii sprawuje jeden Sąd Najwyższy oraz takie sądy niższe, jakie z biegiem czasu Kortezy Generalne ustanowi i utworzy. Sędziowie zarówno Sądu Najwyższego, jak i niższych sądów pozostają na swym urzędzie, dopóki sprawują go nienagannie. Za swoją służbę otrzymują w określonych terminach uposażenie, które nie może być obniżone, dopóki pełnią swój urząd. §2. Władza sądowa rozciąga się - na wszystkie sprawy rozpatrywane według zasad prawa i słuszności pod rządem niniejszej konstytucji, ustaw Królestwa Hiszpanii albo traktatów, które w ich imieniu zostały lub zostaną zawarte; - na wszystkie sprawy dotyczące ambasadorów, innych pełnomocnych przedstawicieli i konsulów; - na wszystkie sprawy z zakresu prawa morskiego; - na spory, w których Królestwo Hiszpanii są stroną; - na spory między dwoma lub kilku Wspólnotami autonomicznymi; - między jednym wspólnotom a obywatelami innej wspólnoty; - między obywatelami różnych wspólnot autonomicznych; - między obywatelami tej samej wspólnoty autonomicznej, roszczącymi sobie prawa do gruntu, który był przedmiotem nadań, dokonanych przez różne wspólnoty, oraz - między wspólnotą autonomiczną lub jego obywatelami a obcymi państwami, obywatelami lub poddanymi. We wszystkich sprawach, dotyczących ambasadorów, innych pełnomocnych przedstawicieli i konsulów, oraz w sprawach, w których stroną jest stan, sądem pierwszej instancji Sąd Najwyższy. We wszystkich innych wymienionych powyżej sprawach Sąd Najwyższy, poza przypadkami i zgodnie z przepisami, ustalonymi przez Kortezy Generalne, działa jako instancja apelacyjna, zarówno w zakresie wykładni prawa, jak też ustalenia stanu faktycznego. Wszystkie sprawy karne, poza wszczętymi wskutek postawienia w stan oskarżenia przez Kongresu Deputowanych, rozpatruje sąd przysięgłych, a postępowanie toczy się w tym stanie, w którym dane przestępstwa zostały popełnione. Miejsce lub miejsca rozpatrywania spraw o przestępstwo, popełnione poza obszarem któregokolwiek ze wspólnot autonomicznych , określają Kortezy Generalne w drodze ustawy. §3. Zdradą przeciwko Królestwu Hiszpanii może być tylko prowadzenie przeciwko nim wojny albo łączenie się z ich wrogami, udzielanie im pomocy i poparcia. Skazanym za zdradę można być tylko wówczas, gdy sam fakt zostanie wyraźnie stwierdzony zeznaniami dwu świadków albo przyznany na publicznej rozprawie. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo wyznaczać kary za zdradę, ale nie mogą one dotknąć spadkobierców, a mienie skazanego można przejąć tylko na okres jego życia. Artykuł IV §1. W każdej wspólnocie administracyjnej zapewnia się pełną wiarę i uznanie aktom urzędowym, dokumentom i orzeczeniom sądowym każdej innej wspólnocie. Kortezy Generalne mogą w drodze powszechnie obowiązujących ustaw określić środki, dowodzące istnienia takich aktów, dokumentów i orzeczeń, oraz skutki, jakie wywołują. §2. Obywatele każdej wspólnoty administracyjnej korzystają w innych wspólnocie z wszelkich przywilejów i swobód obywateli miejscowych. Kto będąc oskarżony w jednym wspólnocie o zdradę albo inną zbrodnię lub występek zbiegnie i zostanie ujęty w innej wspólnocie, a władza wykonawcza wspólnoty, z którego zbiegł, zażąda jego wydania, powinien być wydany i odstawiony do wspólnoty, właściwego do orzekania w sprawie o dane przestępstwo. Kto będąc na podstawie ustawodawstwa jednej wspólnoty obowiązany do służby lub pracy zbiegnie do innej wspólnoty, nie może być z mocy obowiązujących tam ustaw lub innych przepisów zwolniony od tej służby lub pracy, lecz powinien być na żądanie wydany tej osobie, która ma prawo do jego służby lub pracy. §3. Kortezy Generalne mogą dopuścić do Królestwa nowe wspólnoty administracyjne, nigdy jednak nie mogą być tworzone lub powstawać nowe wspólnoty na obszarze, którym włada już inna wspólnota. Nie można bez zgody ciał ustawodawczych zainteresowanej wspólnoty oraz Kortezy Generalnej utworzyć wspólnoty przez połączenie dwu lub więcej wspólnot albo ich części. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo rozporządzać terytoriami i inną własnością Królestwa Hiszpanii oraz wydawać w tym przedmiocie potrzebne przepisy i zarządzenia; jednak żadne postanowienie niniejszej konstytucji nie może być rozumiane, aby ograniczało jakiekolwiek roszczenia Królestwa Hiszpanii lub poszczególnej wspólnoty . §4. Królestwo Hiszpanii poręczają każdej wspólnocie administracyjnej w ramach Królestwa republikańską lub monarchiczną formę rządów, zapewniają każdej wspólnocie obronę przed najazdem, a na żądanie ciała ustawodawczego lub (gdy nie można zwołać ciała ustawodawczego) władzy wykonawczej - także przed zamieszkami wewnętrznymi. Artykuł V Kortezy Generalne proponują poprawki do niniejszej konstytucji, ilekroć dwie trzecie obu izb uzna to za potrzebne, a na wniosek ciał ustawodawczych dwu trzecich wspólnot administracyjnych zwołuje Konwencję dla zaproponowania poprawek. W każdym z tych wypadków poprawki uzyskują, zarówno w całej swej treści, jak i intencji, moc równą innym częściom niniejszej konstytucji, ale dopiero po ratyfikowaniu ich bądź przez ciała ustawodawcze trzech czwartych wspólnot, bądź przez konwencję w trzech czwartych wspólnot, zależnie od tego, który z tych trybów ratyfikacji zaproponują Kortezy Generalne. Artykuł VI Wszelkie długi zaciągnięte i zobowiązania podjęte przed przyjęciem niniejszej konstytucji zachowują względem Królestwa Hiszpanii taką samą moc pod rządem tej konstytucji, jaką miały w okresie przejściowym. Niniejsza konstytucja i zgodnie z nią wydane ustawy Królestwa Hiszpanii oraz wszystkie traktaty, które zostały lub zostaną zawarte z ramienia królestwa Hiszpanii , stanowią najwyższe prawo krajowe. Jest ono wiążące dla sędziów każdej wspólnoty, nawet gdyby było sprzeczne ze stanową konstytucją lub ustawą. Wspomniani wyżej senatorowie i członkowie Kongresu Deputowanych, członkowie ciał ustawodawczych poszczególnych wspólnot oraz wszyscy funkcjonariusze władz wykonawczych i sądowych, zarówno Królestwa Hiszpanii, jak też poszczególnych wspólnot , obowiązani są złożyć przysięgę lub ślubowanie, że będą służyć niniejszej konstytucji. Nigdy jednak powierzenie w służbie Królestwa Hiszpanii jakiegoś urzędu lub funkcji publicznej nie może być uzależnione od wyznania wiary. Artykuł VII Ratyfikowanie niniejszej konstytucji przez konwencję dziewięciu wspólnot administracyjnych będzie dostateczne dla jej wejścia w życie w stosunkach między wspólnotami, które ją w takim trybie ratyfikowały. Przyjęto przez Konwencję za jednomyślną zgodą obecnych wspólnot administracyjnych. W dowód czego myśmy tu podpisali się poniżej naszymi nazwiskami. Go: Król Robert Jan Karol I Burbon władca Cesarstwa Iberyjskiego , Król Hiszpanii i deputowany z Madrytu Poświadcza : Mariano Rajoy, Sekretarz Andaluzja Felipe González, Luis Martínez Noval Aragonia Federico Trillo, Félix Pons Asturia,(Księstwo Asturii) Francisco Álvarez-Cascos, José María Aznar Estremadura Juan Carlos Rodríuez Ibarra, María Jesús Mejuto Carril Galicja Emilio Pérez Touriño, Alberto Núñez Feijóo Kantabria Ignacio Diego, Miguel Ángel Revilla Kastylia-La Manch Emiliano García-Page, José María Barreda Kastylia i León Juan José Lucas, Juan Vicente Herrera Kraj Basków Patxi López, Iñigo Urkullu La Rioja José Ignacio Ceniceros, Pedro Sanz Murcja,(Region Murcji) Alberto Garre López, Juan Vicente Herrera Nawarra (prowincja) Miguel Sanz Sesma, Juan Cruz Alli Aranguren Walencja,(Wspólnota Walencka) Francisco Camps, Alberto Fabra Poprawka I Żadna ustawa Kortezy Generalnej nie może wprowadzić religii ani zabronić swobodnego praktykowania jej, ograniczać wolności słowa lub prasy ani prawa ludu do spokojnych zgromadzeń lub do składania naczelnym władzom petycji o naprawienie krzywd. Poprawka II Nie wolno ograniczać praw ludu do posiadania i noszenia broni, gdyż bezpieczeństwo wolnej wspólnoty administracyjnej wymaga dobrze wyszkolonej milicji. Poprawka III Prawa ludu do nietykalności osobistej, mieszkania, dokumentów i mienia nie wolno naruszać przez bezzasadne rewizje i zatrzymanie; nakaz w tym przedmiocie można wystawić tylko wówczas, gdy zachodzi wiarygodna przyczyna potwierdzona przysięgą lub zastępującym ją oświadczeniem. Miejsce podlegające rewizji oraz osoby i rzeczy podlegające zatrzymaniu powinny być w nakazie szczegółowo określone. Poprawka IV Nikt nie może być pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za zbrodnię główną lub inne hańbiące przestępstwo bez aktu oskarżenia uchwalonego przez wielką ławę przysięgłych z jej własnej inicjatywy lub na wniosek prokuratora, chyba, że chodzi o sprawę dotyczącą lądowych lub morskich sił zbrojnych albo milicji w czynnej służbie podczas wojny lub niebezpieczeństwa publicznego. Nie wolno też nikomu za to samo przestępstwo wymierzać dwukrotnie kary na życiu lub zdrowiu. Nikt nie może być zmuszony do zeznawania w sprawie karnej na swoją niekorzyść, ani tez zostać bez prawidłowego wymiaru sprawiedliwości pozbawiony życia, wolności lub mienia. Własność prywatną można przejąć na użytek publiczny tylko za sprawiedliwym odszkodowaniem. Poprawka V Przy ściganiu przestępstw przysługuje oskarżonemu prawo do szybkiego i publicznego procesu przed bezstronnym sądem przysięgłych tego stanu i okręgu, w którym przestępstwo zostało popełnione; określenie tego okręgu musi wynikać z wydanej uprzednio ustawy. Oskarżony ma też prawo do zawiadomienia o rodzaju i podstawie oskarżenia, do konfrontacji ze świadkami oskarżenia, wezwania do obowiązkowego stawiennictwa środków obrony oraz do pomocy prawnej przy obronie. Poprawka VI W prowadzonych według prawa powszechnego sprawach cywilnych, w których wartość przedmiotu sporu przekracza dwadzieścia dolarów, utrzymuje się właściwość sądu przysięgłych, a fakty, ustalone przez taki sąd, nie mogą być ponownie ustalane przez jakikolwiek sąd Królestwa Hiszpanii według innych zasad, niż wynikające z prawa powszechnego. Poprawka VII Uprawnienia, których konstytucja nie powierzyła Królestwu Hiszpanii ani nie wyłączyła z właściwości poszczególnych stanów, przysługuje nadal poszczególnym wspólnotą bądź ludowi. §1. Nie będzie w Królestwie Hiszpanii lub jakimkolwiek miejscu podległym ich władzy ani niewolnictwa, ani przymusowych robót, chyba jako kara za przestępstwo, którego sprawca został prawidłowo skazany. §2. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo zabezpieczyć wykonanie niniejszego artykułu przez odpowiednie ustawodawstwo. Poprawka VIII §1. Każdy, kto urodził się lub naturalizował w Królestwie Hiszpanio i podlega ich zwierzchnictwa, jest obywatelem Królestwa Hiszpanii i tej wspólnoty , w którym zamieszkuje. Żadna wspólnota nie może wydawać ani stosować ustaw, które by ograniczały prawa i wolności obywateli Królestwa Hiszpanii. Nie może też żadna wspólnota pozbawić kogoś życia, wolności lub mienia bez prawidłowego wymiaru sprawiedliwości ani odmówić komukolwiek na swoim obszarze równej ochrony prawa. Poprawka IX §1. Ani Królestwo Hiszpanii, ani żadna wspólnota administracyjna nie może pozbawić ani ograniczać praw wyborczych obywateli Królestwa Hiszpanii ze względu na rasę, kolor skóry lub poprzednie niewolnictwo. §2. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo zabezpieczyć wykonanie niniejszego artykułu przez odpowiednie ustawodawstwo. Poprawka X Królestwo Hiszpanii ani którykolwiek ze wspólnot nie może obywateli Królestwa Hiszpanii pozbawić praw wyborczych ani ograniczyć ich ze względu na płeć. Kortezy Generalne mają prawo zapewnić przez odpowiednie ustawodawstwo wykonanie niniejszego artykułu. Kategoria:Dokumenty Kategoria:Mirror